


Story time?

by shawarmother



Series: YOI Collab Game 2: Creepypasta AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Camping, Gen, Vignette, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawarmother/pseuds/shawarmother
Summary: Of gratitude, coziness and casual bribery





	Story time?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to complement the "Ghostwriter", as the initial concept was the cast telling each other spooky tales by the campfire. Nevertheless, have some kids sharing a moment.  
> Listen, it fits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw_axnaN-sA

Story after story, they moved towards that quiet little moment, when everyone was out of anything to tell, only able to just sit here, breathing in the thick forest air and burned caramel, mesmerized by the fire, the silence and the warm presence of each other.

When it finally happened, everyone just stood up in a silent agreement and left for their tents, carrying the weight of late night magic on their shoulders, hoping to fall asleep as fast as possible.

It felt good.

Yuri felt good, for once. He felt like staying uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the night, as if anything he told could break the invisible crystal dome around them all.

Otabek just hoped, he could carry this feeling with him, when they leave, and come back to it when things get messed up.

That is, almost always.

– You never told your story.

Yuri sounded a little disappointed. _Is he sulking?_

Otabek propped himself up on one elbow, eyeing him curiously.

Yuri squinted at him in return.

_Oh. He really is._

– What if it’s not finished yet? – he mused.

– Liar.

– Am not.

\- Where is the proof then?

Otabek stole a look at his phone:

– Anytime soon. Just waiting for someone to be ready for sleep.

Yuri’s tense jaw went slack and he bolted out, toothbrush and a water bottle in hand. He forgot the toothpaste.

_Well, that’s the thought that counts, right?_

Otabek mouthed some words as if he was trying them. He didn’t have anything ready to tell, yet there was something he wanted to share. A supposition of sorts. A hope, in a way.

Gratitude.

Yuri barged in almost falling face first, instantly diving into his sleeping bag.

– There, – said the grouchy sleeping bag, – I’m ready. I was born ready. I smell like a Colgate factory. I've almost seen the bald geezer dragging Katsudon into the woods. I’ve seen things, Beka. I deserve a story.

When the bag scooted closer, like a giant caterpillar, and nudged his arm, Otabek let himself smile, defenseless:

– Of course, you do.


End file.
